


Buying Happy from Shopping Carts

by evakayaki



Series: Gapfillers [2]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Relationship, gapfiller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakayaki/pseuds/evakayaki
Summary: David didn’t quite know what he was doing. After school, he had found himself in a grocery store paying for a salami that he wasn’t going to eat. Thanking the clerk, he shoved it into his backpack. He had decided he really didn't know what he was doing, or really what he was planning on saying, but he guessed he’d figure it out.-------------Gapfiller from 3X05. David gives Hans the salami.





	Buying Happy from Shopping Carts

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short gapfiller/missed scene where David gives Hans the salami.

David didn’t quite know what he was doing. After school, he had found himself in a grocery store paying for a salami that he wasn’t going to eat. Thanking the clerk, he shoved it into his backpack. He had decided he really didn't know what he was doing, or really what he was planning on saying, but he guessed he’d figure it out.

Opting to walk instead of taking the bus, he tried to go on muscle memory of where his destination was in proximity to the school. A few things looked familiar, and he smiled at the memory of him and Matteo running away from the bus stop. Matteo’s face had flushed, and David thought he had looked adorable. It felt good, being with Matteo. Talking to him. But he had made a promise to himself not to get close to anyone. He had transferred for _one_ reason, and his goal was to get in and get out relatively unscathed.

He had a plan. To be anonymous. To be _that_ kid who changed schools within weeks of the abi’s. He figured that everyone would be so busy studying and stressing about exams, that they wouldn’t have time to pay much mind to the new guy. So, for the most part, he had kept his head down, kept to himself, and tried his best to just _blend_.

And then he was invited to help plan the abi prank by some girl named Leonie, who had flirted and tossed her hair back, smiled at him and he thought _why the fuck not_. If this girl just saw him as _him_ , then that was good. And maybe having someone to talk to in the interim wouldn’t be such a bad idea.

That all changed when he met Matteo Florenzi. It had taken him by surprise how much he was drawn into this boy. How he had felt the cliché movie sparks of _this could be something so much more than friendship_ , but he wouldn’t give in. Giving in would mean giving up himself and he couldn’t do that. Not again. _Not ever._

Yet, here he was, a salami in his backpack walking towards said boy’s apartment because he felt bad about contributing to the mess left in that boy’s kitchen. He also felt bad about eating the little food that boy had left, so that boy had gotten into trouble for eating his roommate’s sausage.

“What the fuck am I doing?” He whispered to himself, approaching the familiar building. “What the fuck am I doing?”

Taking a deep breath, he pressed the buzzer and waited. No one answered, so he pressed it again. He pressed it a third time for good measure and shrugged. _Thank god_ , he sighed in relief and turned around. Maybe he’d just go home and drown his feelings in a salami sandwich and his sketchbook.

“Umm, hello?” A man that David kind of recognized from when he rushed out of the WG several mornings ago.

David cleared his throat, “Hi.”

“Can I help you with something?” The man asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I-“  
  
“Wait, you’re Matteo’s friend?” The man cocked his head to the side, and David could see the beginnings of a smile.

David swallowed, “Umm, yeah. I was just-“

“Butterfly’s not home,” The man went on.

“Butterfly?” David bit his lip to keep from smiling.

The man chuckled, “Matteo. I can tell him that a gentleman caller has stopped by? What’s your name?”

“David,” David found he enjoyed the way this man spoke.

“Ah. David,” The man gave him a knowing look, “I’m Hans. I’m sure Matteo has told you all about me?”

“Uh, sure,” David lied and gave him a small smile. “And I, umm, I actually came to see you.”

Hans smiled brightly, and brought a hand to his chest, “ _Moi_? Now I’m intrigued.”

“I just…I wanted to apologize for leaving the kitchen a mess last week. And for Matteo eating your sausage,” He set his backpack down and pulled out the salami. He felt stupid as he held it up, “Umm, here.”

David watched Hans take the salami and he swore Hans’ expression softened.

“Thank you,” Hans nodded.

“Yeah,” David nodded back, hoisting his backpack onto his shoulders. “Well, I, uh, have to go revise.”

“Okay,” Hans smiled, “David, I hope to see you around here more often.”

David nodded again, “Yeah.”

He walked away, crossing the street before quickening his strides away from the WG. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Matteo walking on the other side of the street, his headphones over his ears, lips silently mouthing along to the song he was playing. David felt a tug to run over and surprise him. Kiss him. Hug him. But he didn’t. He stood and watched the blonde head disappear into the building.

And realization hit him. _Fuck_. He was falling for Matteo Florenzi.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Happy Little Pill" by Troye Sivan -- are you sensing a theme here? (I cannot write without music playing) You can find the song at the top of my Spotify writing playlist: http://bit.ly/evakayaki
> 
> I also posted several videos on Youtube: http://bit.ly/evakayakiyoutube -- including Matteo's voicemail to Jonas, 4x01 clips 1 & 2, all Davenzi kisses, and a cute video of David Schreibner Keeping it Real. Check those out of you're interested!


End file.
